Naruto Pool Party!
by Kitten-san
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I hope it's at least halfway decent! I think this fanfic would best fit here but I don't know. Please tell me if this fic belongs somewhere else! It's Naruto meets Shaman King.
1. Chapter 1: It's All Fun and Games 'Til

Naruto Pool Party!

By: Kitten-san

Time Period: One summer in Konoha

**Chapter 1: It's All Fun and Games, 'Til Someone Gets Bloody**

"Banzai!" shouted Naruto as he flew off the academy roof.

SPLASH!

"Sheesh Naruto! Grow up!" said Sakura, holding back the urge to do the same.

"..." Sasuke was sitting in a chair by the pool.

"Why don't you come in Sasuke?" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"..." Sasuke wouldn't say anything.

"Aw come on! Don't be shy!" said Sakura, giggling.

"...fine." said Sasuke as he got off the chair and went up the ladder. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"BANZAI!"

SPLASH!

Sasuke and Naruto both burst out laughing. Sakura gave them both a disgusted look.

"Boys... how immature." said Sakura, still disgusted. "Wait! That's Sasuke! In the pool?! Awesome! Wait for me, guys!"

Sakura darted up the ladder and jumped.

"BANZAI!"

SPLASH!

They all started to laugh. Naruto laughed so hard that he almost drowned.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura, a little confused."Why are you always so serious regularly, but now you're laughing with Naruto?!"

"... I don't know." Sasuke said, and shrugged.

"Come on! Let's play!" said Naruto, out of nowhere.

"Ok!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled as they all raced to the ladder.

Naruto slipped on Sasuke's towel and landed head-first in the pool.

"AGH!" screamed Naruto as he slipped.

Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!" yelled Naruto, scrambling out of the pool.

Naruto slipped again, but this time on Sakura's sandals. He scraped his face.

"YAHH!" screamed Naruto, his face all bloody. "Come on! Help me!"

"Oh my..." said Sakura. She looked to Sasuke.

"Ugh." said Sasuke. He runs to get Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke called as he walked into the academy. "Iruka-sensei!

"What? Sasuke?" Iruka said as he darted into the room.

"It's Naruto! Come quick!" Sasuke yelled from down the hallway. "He fell and his face is all bloody!"

"Eww..." muttered Iruka as he ran to help Naruto.

When the two made out to the pool again, Naruto was standing by the door, crying. Sakura was trying to stop the bleeding with a towel.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura cried.

"Stand back!" Iruka said, as he attended to Naruto. "Sasuke! Since you're the fastest, go get Kakashi and Iyashi!"

"Ok!" Sasuke answered as he sped back into the building.

Kakashi was standing in the hallway by the pool reading his book when Sasuke reached him.

"Kakashi! Go get Iyashi and then head to the pool! It's Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he slowed his pace.

"What?" Kakashi asked, a little alarmed.

"That idiot... he scraped his face on the pool deck..." Sasuke muttered as the two headed toward the medical wing.

"Iyashi!" Kakashi said calmly as they reached the medical wing. "Come."

Without a question, Iyashi guessed that Naruto had scraped something and grabbed a bandage and some gauze and ran to help.

When they reached the pool, Naruto was coated with blood from his face.

"Finally you got here!" said Sakura a little annoyed and disturbed at the same time. She herself, had Naruto's blood on her hands, arms, and knees.

"Yuck." said Kakashi, not showing any signs of being bothered by the blood all over the place.

Iyashi cleaned Naruto up and bandaged his face, using medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you!" Squad 7 yelled as Kakashi, Iruka, and Iyashi left to attend to their business.

**End of Chapter 1**

Notes: I would like to thank my friend Danielle for the idea behind this fanfic.

This is my first fanfic. I know it's somewhat bad. Deal with it.

On to work on the next chapter!

Katt


	2. Chapter 2: Horohoro Joins the Party

Naruto Pool Party!

By: Kitten-san

Time Period: One summer in Konoha

**Chapter 2: Horohoro Joins the Party**

After the bloody incident, the three went back to playing in the pool and jumping off the roof.

Soon Horohoro appears…

"Hey everyone!" shouted Horohoro as he busted through the pool gate and jumped onto the roof from the ground. "Yo Naruto, What's up?"

"Not much, you Horohoro?" Naruto shouted from the pool.

Horohoro jumped on his snowboard and slid down the roof into the pool.

"BANZAI!"

SPLASH!

"Dude! What's with your face?" Horohoro asked after he got a better look at Naruto's face.

"Oh… it's nothing." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "So Horohoro, did you bring everyone?"

"Nah, just Yoh and Ren." said Horohoro casually as he went up the ladder to the roof again.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Horohoro thought for a moment. "They're over there." said Horohoro, pointing to the two standing near the gate.

"Hey!" yelled Yoh.

"Hey." said Ren, calm as ever.

"Oh… who are they Naruto?" Sakura asked with a look of concern on her face.

"They're just some friends." He reassured Sakura. "Hey guys come over here and introduce yourselves!"

The three walked over toward Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm Horohoro!" said Horohoro. "I'm a shaman!" "This is Kororo, my spirit ally!" he said as he pointed at the little creature with a butterbur leaf.

"I'm Ren." said Ren. "We're all shamans."

"Hey I'm Yoh." said Yoh. "And we're all aiming to be Shaman King."

"Shaman King?" said Sakura nervously.

"It's not a big deal to you." remarked Ren gruffly.

Everyone went silent.

"Hey! Let's party!" shouted Horohoro, breaking the silence.

He winked at Sakura and shoved both Yoh and Ren in the pool.

"Agh! Why'd you do that Horohoro?" yelled Ren angrily.

Yoh didn't seem to mind. He just got out of the pool, climbed the ladder, and jumped off the roof.

"BANZAI!"

SPLASH!

Sasuke got annoyed with all these people around and got out of the pool and went back to the chair.

"Who's that?" Horohoro asked pointing to Sasuke.

"Oh that's Sasuke." said Sakura.

"YIEEEE!"

"Oh man, what's going on with Sakura?" Naruto asked, not aware of the situation.

"GHOST!" Sakura screamed as she pointed to Amidamaru.

"Oh… huh?" a dazed Yoh asked. "That's just Amidamaru, my spirit ally."

"Yep!" went Amidamaru.

"IT CAN TALK!?!" Sakura screamed in alarm.

"Yep!" went Yoh, smiling.

Sakura screamed and passed out, foaming at the mouth and muttering about ghosts. Sasuke had to drag her out of the pool…

When Sakura came to…

"..Huh…oh…?! Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Yes. It's me."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, dazed.

"You passed out in the pool and I dragged you out." said Sasuke with a cheerful smile.

Sakura's cheeks felt warm. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at your house, silly."

"Kaachan?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes?" Sakura's mother answered.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke carried you here and told me you'd passed out."

"Did Sasuke really carry me?" Sakura asked, hopeful that this might mean something.

"Yes I did." said Sasuke softly.

Inner Sakura: "Cha! I did it! I beat Ino!"

"Rest Sakura. I'll come back in a little while, ok?" said Sasuke.

"Yes." replied Sakura. "But could you stay a little longer? Please?"

"Yes."

Sasuke left after Sakura drifted off to sleep…

As Sasuke walked back to the pool…

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" called Ino. "What's up?"

"Nothing." replied Sasuke dryly.

Sasuke kept walking.

After Sasuke was gone Ino remarked "What is wrong with him? I don't care! He's still dreamy…" with little hearts in her eyes.

**End of Chapter 2**

Notes: I think this chapter was pretty good. I know I mixed Naruto and Shaman King, but I think anything can happen in a fanfic! . 

On to the next chapter!

Katt


	3. Chapter 3: True Love

Naruto Pool Party!

By Kitten-san

Time Period: One summer in Konoha

**Chapter 3: True Love**

"Umm… wha?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she woke up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" her mom said as she walked into the room. "Sasuke carried you home after you passed out in the pool, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Sakura mumbled as she sat up and scratched her head.

"He walked up to the door carrying you and told me you passed out. It was so nice of him to carry you all the way here."

Inner Sakura: "Cha! That's my Sasuke! Sasuke's mine for sure now!"

"Sakura if that young man comes back, tell him that he's always welcome here."

A knock at the door. Sakura's mom goes to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I'm here to see Sakura. Is she awake yet? I'm Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke! Yes she's awake. She's in her room."

Sasuke walked up the stairs and opened the door to Sakura's room.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm okay." Sakura replied, happy that Sasuke was actually in her room. "Thank you for coming back like you said you would!"

"I keep my word." Sasuke said.

"That's good." Sakura replied.

"So… want to go back to the pool?" Sasuke asked, wanting to go back.

"Ok sure. Just let me get ready. You can go downstairs to wait for me." Sakura said, enjoying her alone time with Sasuke.

"Ok." Sasuke replied as he stepped out the door and down the stairs.

Sasuke walked down the stairs as Sakura got her towel and other pool things. Sasuke was standing near the front door when Sakura came down.

"Ok! Let's go Sasuke!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to her mom.

Sakura and Sasuke started down the path to the pool. They had some time to talk along the way.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. He fumbled with words.

"Yes? What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked, thinking that he might say something important to her.

"Umm… I don't know how to say this but…" Sasuke said, stumbling over the words.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, starting to get excited.

"Umm… I… uh… I saw how happy you were at your house. I thought it must be nice to have a home and family. I mean… you have a family… and me and Naruto… we have no one." said Sasuke, with a little sadness in his voice.

"Oh…" Sakura said, trying to remember what happened to Sasuke. She remembered why he was so serious. He wanted to avenge and restore his clan and kill his brother Itachi, who killed them. "I remember what happened to you… I felt so bad for you when it happened… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sakura." Sasuke said, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh and Sasuke, my mom said you're welcome at our house anytime." Sakura said, making Sasuke feel better.

"Thanks Sakura. You're so kind." Sasuke said, smiling at Sakura. That smile made her feel warm inside.

The two were almost at the pool.

"There's the pool." Sasuke said, still smiling.

"Yes, we're here. I enjoyed talking to you Sasuke. Maybe we should do it again. My mom told me that you actually carried me in your arms to my house when I passed out. Thank you." Sakura said, blushing. She made Sasuke blush too.

"Come on, let's go swim." said Sasuke with a smile.

The two walked through the gate and jumped in.

**End of Chapter 3**

Notes: I think this chapter was cute. I enjoyed writing it. I hope the readers enjoyed it too.

On to the next chapter!

Katt


	4. Chapter 4: Anna and Jun Arrive

Naruto Pool Party!

By Kitten-san

**Chapter 4: Anna and Jun Arrive**

When Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the pool they found…

"Hey! Earth to Horohoro!" yelled Ren impatiently. He looked really mad.

"Oh… huh? wha?" mumbled Horohoro, dazed from running around so much.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Naruto we're back!"

Naruto was asleep on a chair. He was snoring. He didn't seem to be waking up to Sakura's call.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and yelled in his ear. "NARUTO!"

"AH! HUH WHA?!?" Naruto screamed in reaction to the loud noise hitting him at full force. He fell off the chair in his confusion.

Sakura helps him up. "Oh sorry Naruto. I just wanted to let you know we're back. I see you, Ren, Kororo, and Horohoro. Where's Yoh?"

"Oh Yoh went back to get Anna." said Naruto, feeling better from falling off the chair. "Anna's his fiancée. He thought she'd like to meet you."

"Oh… how thoughtful of him… And isn't he a little young to have a fiancée?" Sakura said, wondering about Naruto's friends.

"I think so too but they don't even look it. They have 2 very different personalities." agreed Naruto.

Yoh and Anna walk through the pool gate. Naruto was right; they don't look like they're together, Sakura thought.

"Hi Anna!" said Naruto.

"Hello." replied Anna, looking around to see who was there. Anna spotted Sakura. "Oh… Hi!" she said with a smile. "Yoh, who is this?" she whispered to Yoh. "This is Sakura, Anna." Yoh answered.

"Hi Sakura." said Anna. "I'm happy I'm not all alone with the boys here." She whispered to Sakura, giggling: "They get boring easily."

The girls went up the ladder and jumped. The boys went with them.

"BANZAI!" they all shouted in unison.

REALLY REALLY BIG SPLASH!

Shikamaru, sitting in the corner going completely unnoticed until now, was all wet. He was so deep in his envy of clouds that he didn't even seem to notice. Naruto noticed him all wet and called out to him. "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru responded, snapping right out of his focus. "Oh… what do you want, Naruto?"

"Just saying hi Shikamaru!" called Naruto back, a little annoyed about Shikamaru's tone. "Why don't you come join us over here Shikamaru?"

"Because. I just came to watch the clouds." Shikamaru said as he stood up. "But if you insist." He jumped onto the roof and jumped into the pool with everyone else.

"Hmm… I could get used to this…" He said, sitting down on the steps. He was watching everyone else when it struck him like a sledgehammer: "What?! Sasuke!? IN THE POOL?! LAUGHING!? I've gotta see this!" he thought, with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Hey Naruto! Who are they?" he asked as he pointed to the 3 shamans.

"Guys, introduce yourselves." said Naruto, a little annoyed at the fact that they didn't take the initiative to introduce themselves.

"I'm Horohoro!"

"Hey I'm Yoh."

"Hi I'm Anna. I'm with Yoh."

"Hi guys I'm Shikamaru, as Naruto called me respectively." said Shikamaru, pleased that he finally knew who they were.

"Yoh, where's Ren?" Anna asked, wondering where Ren went because he was just there…

"Here I am." said Ren walking calmly toward the pool. "I'm Ren."

"Hey Ren! Where'd you go?" Yoh asked, wanting to answer Anna.

"… I went home to get Jun. Jun's my sister." Ren said, a little embarrassed having his sister around.

Jun walked through the gate moments after Ren said he went to get her.

"Hi. I'm Jun. I'm Ren's older sister." said Jun as she put her hand on her brother's head.

"Hey! Quit it!" Ren yelled, angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Aw little brother, you're so cute when you're angry!" said Jun, making Ren even madder.

Just then, Ino walked through the pool gate with Hinata far behind her. "Hey! Are you guys have a party without me?!?" she shouted angrily.

"Umm… oops?" Naruto said as he tried to avoid a sticky situation.

Then she noticed there were some faces she didn't recognize. "Oh… who are these people?"

This time they introduced themselves, Anna starting.

"Hi I'm Anna."

Yoh followed Anna, and then the rest followed.

"I'm Yoh."

I'm Horohoro!"

"I'm Ren."

"And I'm Jun, Ren's older sister."

"Hi I'm Ino." said Ino, being the last to introduce herself.

"Sakura, could I speak to you privately for a minute please?" Ino asked politely.

When they were alone…

"Sasuke's mine!" Ino stated.

"No, he's MINE! I passed out and he carried me home!" Sakura said, proving Ino wrong.

"Let's leave this matter for later and have some fun at the party for now, ok?" Sakura suggested.

"Fine." Ino said as they both went back to the party.

"Hello everyone." Hinata said shyly. "I heard everyone introducing themselves. I'm Hinata."

"Hey Hinata! Come join in the fun!" Naruto said, making Hinata blush.

They all scrambled up the ladder and all jumped off the roof a second time.

"BANZAI!"

BIGGER SPLASH THAN THE LAST TIME! 

Everyone laughed as a tidal wave of water threw them out of the pool. Except Ren because Jun was holding his hand, making him blush.

**End of Chapter 4**

Notes: This chapter contained a lot of dazed people, making all the more funny! I think I'm getting better at writing fanfics!

Katt


	5. Chapter 5: Incident in Time

Naruto Pool Party!

By Kitten-san

**Chapter 5: Incident in Time**

Just as everyone jumped into the pool, a wormhole opened in time and sucked them all in except Horohoro, who went to get his sister, Pirka. They were sent to different times with different people. Some of the results were not as expected. Sakura and Sasuke were sent 8 years into the future, Hinata and Naruto were sent 10 years in the future, Ino and Shikamaru were sent 12 years in the future, Yoh and Anna were sent 6 years in the future, Jun and Ren were sent 15 years in the future, and when Horohoro and Pirka came, they were sent with Jun and Ren.

"Oh… what happened?" Sakura mumbled as she got up off the ground. She looked around. "Sasuke!" she cried, happy he was here. No one else from the group was here.

"Sakura. It seems we've been sent through a wormhole to the future. Let's see if we can find a way to get back to our own time." said Sasuke, slightly less confused than Sakura. Slightly.

"Ok. But while we're here, can we take a look at what we're like in the future?" Sakura said with a giggle, thinking about her and Sasuke… together.

"Fine." replied Sasuke as they started down a familiar path.

They soon came upon their future selves sitting on a bench together. Sakura was holding a newborn baby.

"…" Sasuke was trying to hide his humiliation by darting behind a fence. Sakura followed him.

"Sasuke… it seems we'll be together in the future…" said Sakura wistfully.

"I guess… I'm a little shocked by how this turned out though." said Sasuke, a little red in the face.

"Oh it's ok Sasuke! Don't worry. This will probably be good for the both of us." Sakura said with a smile, hoping this would be their future.

"Ok… I guess we can stay a little longer." said Sasuke as he started down the path again. Sakura stopped him.

"How about since we know how our future's gonna be and all…" Sakura said, blushing.

"I catch your drift." Sasuke said with a big smile on his face. Sakura leaned over and they kissed.

"Umm… oh…" stuttered Sakura as she pulled away.

"It actually felt nice, to be honest." said Sasuke, blushing.

"I think so too…" said Sakura, with a tone of eagerness for her future.

"Want to do it again sometime…?" said Sasuke, blushing a deeper red.

"Yes." said Sakura as she leaned up and they kissed again. Then they started down the path holding hands.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes Naruto." said Hinata, standing right up.

"Where the heck do you think we are?" Naruto asked her.

"It seems like we're in the future." replied Hinata, deep in thought.

"Ooh!" Naruto cried. "I wanna see my future self!"

"Me too…" said Hinata.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, sounding like an army general as they started down the path.

They went around a corner and saw the future Naruto and Hinata walking. Naruto had the Hokage uniform on.

"Awesome!" cried Naruto. "I really become Hokage!"

The future Naruto and Hinata saw them and went over to see them.

"Are you… us? From the past?" the future Hinata asked.

"Yes we are… me…?" Hinata replied, a little confused.

This was an awkward moment for all of them. Then they started talking about the past and continued on their way.

"Hey Ino!" a voice called.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked sleepily as she stood up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied. "I think we're in the future."

"The future?!" Ino cried. "YES! I want to see me and Sasuke!" she thought.

They walked down the path until the future Ino and Choji showed up.

"I'm with Choji in the future!?!" screamed Ino in astonishment.

"I'm here too." said Shikamaru, pointing to his future self sitting on the fence watching clouds. "I guess I'll stay the same Shikamaru forever…"

Ino continued to gawk as Shikamaru dragged her down the path. Then she gawked again, this time with jealousy, at Sakura and Sasuke together. Sakura had a little boy holding her hand.

"Yoh! Wake up!" yelled Anna, instantly causing Yoh to stand bolt upright obediently.

"Yes Anna?" Yoh asked, still sleepy.

"I think we're in the future." said Anna. "Let's go check to see how our futures go!" and she dragged Yoh down a forest path.

They came to themselves sitting near a small lake on stones. They were both 20 years old.

"Aw. How sweet." Anna said dreamily.

"I agree." said Yoh, smiling.

They continued to watch themselves.

"Hey Horohoro! Pirka! Wake up!" yelled Jun at the siblings. She was standing right over them. Ren was leaning against the fence patiently waiting.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING HERE?!?" Horohoro yelled sleepily.

"Time to get up!" repeated Jun. Pirka was already standing over him. At the sight of her glaring down at him, he got right up.

"Come on! We have a future to explore!" exclaimed an excited Pirka. "Me and Jun will go this way," she pointed in one direction, "and you two will go that way." she pointed in another direction. They all headed their designated direction without questions.

Ren and Horohoro were walking when they saw it: Ren and Pirka. Together. They had two 4-year-olds with them.

"WHAT?!?" screamed a really angry Horohoro.

"Wow." said Ren, awestruck.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Horohoro.

"Jeez. Even I didn't know this." said the as-always calm Ren.

"If this happens, I'll be… RELATED?!? TO REN?!?!" thought Horohoro. He screamed so loud that everyone heard him.

"Hey Pirka, wasn't that your brother screaming?" asked Jun.

"Yeah. He probably saw me and Ren." said Pirka with a chuckle.

"That means we'll all be interrelated." said Jun, a little puzzled but fine with it.

"Yeah. Then you'll be like my sister." chirped Pirka.

They both smiled. Until they came upon the future Horohoro. It was a scary sight.

"Is that my brother?!" asked a very alarmed Pirka.

"I guess so." replied Jun, only telling what is.

Horohoro was all alone. It seemed he never ended up with anyone.

**End of Chapter 5**

Notes: Whew… this was a long chapter… I think it turned out pretty well. No other comments.

Katt


End file.
